User blog:ZAVAZggg/Rimlian Greylock
Name: Rimlian Greylock. CNR: None. Alias: Master Greylock. Age: 42. Racial Classification: Human. Gender: Male. Role: Keyblade Master. Alignment: Neutral. Voice Actor: Josh Brolin. Laterality: Right. Aura Color: Black. Team: None. Birthplace: Daybreak Town. Allusion: Albert Einstein & Bruce Lee (Einstein because of Rimlian's thirst for knowledge and Bruce Lee because of Rimlian's skill in combat). Semblance: None. Superpower(s): Enhanced Condition (via Darkness Aura), Darkness Aura, Darkness Attacks (via Darkness Aura), Darkness Manipulation (via Darkness Aura), and Peak Human Condition. Weapon(s): A black and white Keyblade. Weapon Name: Flux. Weapon Powers: Lock Manipulation, Spell Casting, Weapon Calling, Weapon Transmutation, and Spell Amplification. Range: Varies. Speed: Peak Human Level. Appearance: Rimlian stands at a height of 5'9 (with footwear, 5'8 without), has an average weight of 198.5 pounds, a lithe but muscular build, orange colored eyes (representing his use of Darkness), short raven black hair, a short beard, and a rugged countenance. Personality: Rimlian is usually very apathetic and uncaring when dealing with others due to the hell he went through in the Keyblade War, but he wasn't always like this however. He was cool and collected most of the time, but still managed to have a dry wittines and sarcasm that made him a fun guy to be around. Then, of course, the Keyblade War happened and plunged the world into chaos, effectively forcing Rimlian to fight for his life or die. And as you can imagine, such an existence would make the hearts of even the most kind and lighthearted people grow cold, as it did to Rimlians. Clothing: A set of black hooded robes with crimson embroidery running along the seams of the hood and sleeves, as well as the back and front portions of the outfit. Backstory: Rimlian was a Keyblade Master that lived years before the Keyblade War that shattered reality. Although he was already an accomplished Keyblade Master in his own right, Rimlian studied under the Master of Master's anyway, just to hone his skills. During his time with him, the MoM encouraged him to delve into the Darkness and its power. He did so, not out of greed or ambition but a desire for knowledge, completely unaware that the Master of Master's had convinced him to do this as part of an experiment. The Master of Master's wished to see if one could control the Darkness without being consumed by it. He had expected Rimlian to fail and succumb to the Darkness but, to his surprise, his apprentice didn't. Instead Rimlian had managed to overcome the Darkness by accepting it into himself, while somehow refusing to let it consume him. The Master of Master's took note of this and went off to carry out his other plans. When the Keyblade War broke out, Rimlian fought through it before his Keyblade began emanating a strange and extremely powerful energy that pulled him away from the chaos and into the unknown.... Attack Potency: Peak Human Level. Intelligence: Peak Human Level. Quote: "I will find a way back to my own world. Whatever the cost." Stamina: Peak Human Level. Strength: Peak Human Level. Goals: Rimlian wishes to get back to his world and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Notes: Rimlian's physical attributes (strength, speed, etc) are increased from Peak Human levels, to Enhanced levels when Rimlian is channelling his aura of darkness. Only Rimlian can wield Flux. If anyone else tries to use it but him, it will simply refuse to work, before teleporting back to him in a flash of light. Despite his walk into Darkness, Rimlian is not actually evil. He simply wished to learn more about the Darkness and how it functioned in relation to the Light as a universal force. This does not mean he's saint however. Flux, like all Keyblades, has a glider form it can shift into. Fluxes glider form is identical to that of the Sidecar Glider, but without the secondary seat attached to its left side, making it a one person vehicle. Category:Blog posts